Ash's new kanto journey
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash goes back through Kanto. A few timeskips


**Ash's new Kanto journey**

Ash was in Pallet town after the Alola league. Oak said there were no new leagues. So Ash and his pokemon were angry as they could have used a new region to go through and train. Ash then decided to go and train in

Kanto again.

Ash took just Pikachu. Leaving Decidueye, Negandal, Incineroar, Lycanroc and Passimian at Oak's lab to train with the other pokemon. Ash and Pikachu raced out of Pallet town. Until his mother called that he forgot the Rotom dex and pokeball's and his back pack. Ash went back and took what he needed. Ash then promised to call every day.

In the first route Ash and Pikachu stopped near a lake. It was just calm. So Ash decided to try his luck at fishing. Ash cast the rod he'd had for a long time into the lake. A short while later Ash felt the line tug. Ash hauled it up to show a Poliwag. Ash and Pikachu went to battle.

''Pikachu use quick-attack.'' Ash called out. Pikachu hit Poliwag at blinding speed. Poliwag was hurt but got back up. Ash thought it was a tough pokemon.

Poliwag retaliated with a water-gun. Pikachu jumped out of the way. Poliwag kept focusing on Pikachu with the torrent of water. Ash then called a thunderbolt. Pikachu launched the electric move at Poliwag. Thunderbolt collided with water-gun and zapped Poliwag. Ash then threw a pokeball and captured Poliwag. Rotom then flew over to give Ash the data.

''Poliwag the tadpole pokemon. Poliwag could live in water and on land. It is a good swimmer using it's tail for momentum.'' Rotom said to Ash from the pokedex. Ash knew to train hard. Poliwag could be a good pokemon working on land and in water. Ash recalled Misty's Politoed. It could be a good idea to visit her.

Ash also decided to capture a Spearow when he saw a flock nearby. Ash after making the capture needed to get his pokemon to Nurse Joy in the centre soon.

 **Timeskip 8 months**

Ash had been training in Kanto. He had raised a Machop, Spearow, Eevee, Abra, Staryu, Drowzee, Kangskhan, Doduo, Onix, Geodude, Cleffa, Goldeen, Growlithe, Dratini, Magnemite, Voltorb and Bellsprout. Ash had managed to get them evolved now. Some fully like Doduo, Spearow, Cleffa, Machop, Onix, Abra, Goldeen, Staryu, Growlithe and Eevee. All his team were given time to train hard. Many of his pokemon were in the mid stage of evolution though.

Currently the six pokemon he had were Pikachu (Oblviously), Machamp, Poliwhirl, Alakazam, Arcanine and Dragonair. Ash decided to call Oak at the next town. They were near Fuschia city after the safari zone day. Ash then decided to raise Kangskhan on his next rotation. Poliwhirl was really strong like when it was a Poliwag that Ash fished up. Ash's Poliwhirl was in a lake with Dragonair practising ice-beam and Dragonair trained it's dragon-tail. Dragonair hit a rock and shattered it to pieces. Then in the rubble was a Water stone. Dragonair picked it with it's head and glided over to Ash who took it. Poliwhirl jumped from the lake to see the item.

Ash then knelt to Poliwhirl. Asking if it wanted to evolve into a Poliwrath. Poliwhirl got curious. Ash then got Rotom to help by showing a picture of

Poliwrath.

''Poliwhirl you could be so strong as a Poliwhirl or Poliwrath. So don't feel pressured to evolve. It's your choice.'' Poliwhirl launched a hydro-pump in the air. Then tapped the water stone and Ash saw his Poliwhirl become a Poliwrath. Ash then checked his badge case. He had a boulder badge, cascade badge, thunder badge, Rainbow badge, Marsh badge and Soul badge.

Ash also went and got Pidgeot, Primeape, Squirtle, Lapras, Haunter (Gengar now), and Butterfree back after seeing them on his journey.

 **Timeskip 5 months**

Ash had won the league after using his older and newer pokemon to win.

Ash stood proudly looking at his pokemon. The newer ones from Kanto had trained hard and then pushed Ash's other pokemon to their limits. Ash then went home to Oak's lab and was planning a new journey already however he couldn't take pokemon until the leagues arose.


End file.
